Ardor
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: After the battle with Pain, Naruto is haunted by Hinata's confession that he just had to go see if it was real or not. NaruxHina


Ardor

**Well this has been bugging me for a long time now, especially talking about it with Miyuki-ice-fox. Naruto's been an ass since the battle with Pain. He's never said anything to Hinata since she declared her love. Well I'm changing that. *Laughs evilly* Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

The words that came the Hyuuga heiress' lips kept echoing in his mind, haunting him to the point there was nothing that could stop them. They stayed within his mind while he slept, letting him flashback to the time the battle against Pain – who everyone thought was the leader of the Akatsuki – making him toss and turn.

_I won't let you hurt Naruto!_ Her speech began, making him twitch in his slumber. He remembered screaming at her, telling her to go so she wouldn't get harmed. He didn't want one of his friends hurt because of what was inside of him.

_I know . . . I'm . . . just being selfish . . ._ Her voice trailed off, almost like she didn't have certainty over the situation that was in from of her, what she got herself into.

He reminisced screaming that she didn't know what she was talking about, asking her why she was in the open when she could have ambushed him. The pain that was in his body was dull compared to the concern for his friend that seemed so shy whenever he was around. He always wondered why she was like that.

She was silent for a moment, almost like she was contemplating her words, like she was wondering if it would sound right to the blond. _I'm here because I want to be._

This caused Naruto wonder what she was talking about. It made his eyebrows furrow together in wonder.

_. . . I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before even starting . . . I took the wrong path so many time . . . _She stated as a small smile came onto her face, but wasn't seen by the blond Jinchuriki that was in danger. _But you . . . you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto . . ._

Something didn't sit right in the sapphire eyed teen's stomach. It had to be what might be going to be said by her. That had to be it. It scared him even if he was looking at death in the face.

_I always chased after you . . . wanting to catch up . . . wanting to walk together with you forever . . . I want to be at your side . . . always . . ._

The words that she chose to say hit Naruto, almost reminding him of when he was a snot nose kid that did anything for attention. Then when he had Iruka come into his life, then he felt normal in a certain way. Was this the same she was feeling?

_You changed me, Naruto! Your smiling face saved me! And that's why I'm not afraid to die, defending you!_

When she paused again, Naruto felt that fear hit him again. What else was she going to say? He wanted to lean in until he was standing next to the young woman but couldn't with what was in his body.

_Because . . . I love you . . ._

Sitting up, Naruto wiped at the sweat that had gathered on his forehead before it could run down into his eyes that were wanting to go back to sleep. Grabbing a hold of the covers, he wondered why the fight kept playing in his mind when he needed to get into the future.

Looking over, the gaze that wanted more slumber stared at the dark room that had bits of moonlight leaking in through the windows. He wasn't sure what time it was, his body didn't want to turn his head to look at the clock that was sitting beside his bed. Tossing the sheets off, he swung his legs off, feeling the cold wooden floor wake him up. "Kuso."

Grabbing his orange coat, he slipped it on and grabbed his pants. The furnace seemed to not working at the moment which made him glare at the machine. Slipping on the orange pants, he looked out the window to see nothing but darkness and the gentle gleam of moonlight that touched the building around him. "Get out of my head."

The words that she spoke at the end before attacked continuously played in his mind. It was almost like they were trying to tell him to go to the Hyuuga district and confront the young woman that was in his class.

Slipping on his boots, he stepped out into the night, seeing his breaths come out in clouds before disappearing. It had to be cold which concerned him. It told him that winter was coming, the time that meant a lot of things was going to change. Looking up at the dark sky, he found nothing but the full moon staring down at him.

_Because . . . I love you . . . _

"Quiet tormenting me." He whispered as he started down the steps. The blond didn't know where the Hyuuga district was but might find it if he looked around. Taking a breath that was crisp, his mind wondered how he never noticed how she felt. Was he that stupid? It had to be the crush he had for Sakura that blinded him of Hinata.

Looking around, he found nothing of the district he was wanting to go into. Continuing to go through the village that used to hate him, he nodded to a few people that were still out even if it was late. Glancing up at the moon, Naruto shook his head.

Hinata curled up as she sat on her futon, staring at the window that let her see the moonlight that illuminated the night for a little. Her body was sore from the battle that she could have died if it wasn't for the medical ninjutsu that was around. Touching her side where the object the man that attacked the village pierced her skin with.

Ever since the end of the battle, she never seen Naruto. Her father wanted her to stay at the house and heal before doing something that required her attention. By the time she's done, Naruto might be doing his next adventure. Letting her gaze drop to the wooden floor, she felt hurt since it seemed like she was being left behind. "Naruto-kun."

The blond hair that was spiked, the azure eyes that held emotion easily made the corner of her mouth twitch in an attempt to smile but she couldn't. She knew that Naruto didn't care for her feelings. The only one in her class that was still a genin. Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her knees as her hand touched where she was still healing.

Once she thought it was good enough to morning, she got out of bed and tried to walk across the room so she could get something warm on. Shivering, she slipped on a pair of socks and her boots once she snuck out of the room. She didn't care if her father was mad at her but the Hyuuga heiress needed to find out how the blond felt.

Slipping out into the nippy air, she looked around, waiting to see the snow flakes that told her winter was there. Something about winter made her smile, maybe it was the snowball fights everyone would get into when they had break from school. Or it was the memory of building snowmen and angels in the schoolyard.

"I love you." She whispered to herself, almost like it was foreign or forbidden to say.

When Naruto rounded a corner, he knew that he was looking at the teen he wanted to see. Running up, he ran past her and skidded to a stop in front of her. "Hinata."

Her eyebrow rose with another twitch at the corner of her mouth wanted her to smile at the tanned teen. Bowing she nodded to him with a hint of pain in her side. Standing up straight, she looked into the blue eyes that were darken by the night. "Naru-Naruto-kun."

"What did you mean when you said those words?" Naruto almost demanded but kept his voice calm. He didn't want to scare the girl that seemed so shy from his perspective.

"What?" She inquired unsure what he was talking about almost. There were a lot of things that she said.

"When you faced Pain. What did those words mean?" Naruto asked as he took a step closer and setting his hands on her shoulders. He felt her flinch and her gaze looking at his arms that were extended to her.

Taking a breath, keeping away from fainting, she looked into the eyes that told so much to her. She knew what he was talking about now. Breaking the gaze, she looked at the ground that was starting to frost over from the cold temperature. "Which ones?"

"'I love you.'" He reminded, bending down to stare into the lavender eyes that she had, like all Hyuuga's. Seeing her trying to keep him out of her gaze, he sighed. "Hinata what did those mean to you?"

"It was a declaration of love, that's what it meant to me. I love you Uzumaki, Naruto." She said, noticing her habit was gone. She finally looked into the eyes that looked silver in the moonlight that was tracing Naruto's features. Reaching up, even though it was gingerly, she traced his jaw line of the teen that she cherished.

"That's what I thought." He said, feeling chills race through him at the soft touch that was given to him.

"Naruto-kun. I love you."

"That's nice to hear," he stated and bent down to her eye level. Taking hold of her lips with his, he felt her try to jump back but was held still when his arm snaked around her waist. The touch that was so intimate to him was soft, caring, and something that wouldn't happen if it was Sakura. He knew that now. Breaking away, he stared into the soft eyes that could be fierce at the same time. "I want to return those feelings dattebayo."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" She hollered and hugged him even if she wanted to faint then. She couldn't though. She finally had her blond that was different in so many ways, and had a habit of saying 'dattebayo.'

**My best since I haven't worked in a NaruxHina thing. Also I was watching two of my kittens mess around on a rug we have sitting outside on scaffolding. It's really funny when the girl is winning. Poor Senor Moostache and Precious. Please review mis amigos.**


End file.
